Resident Evil: Beginings
by Rain1
Summary: An update to Viral beginings i hope you enjoy Please Read and Review. Its chris's first time in the Mansion with the zombies..he has no clue what is going on or if he'll live.
1. Default Chapter

Keep In mind that these ficitional characters and events do not belong to me. They belong to Capcom of Japan I do not own the rights to these characters or events. Please keep that in mind. Thank you :)  
  
Chief Brian Irons:  
Memo To S.T.A.R.S. Alpha Team  
July 17th, 1998  
  
  
Reports now speculate of a group of 8-10 people attacking families in their homes late at night. Victims have been eaten alive. Two days ago a female hiker's body was found in the lake by the Arclay's, she had belonged to a group of campers that had been hiking the woods looking for a spot to camp for the night, the group never returned. Autopsy reports show that she'd been ripped apart by something smaller than a bear, it looked like a wolf attack.   
  
We've sent the Bravo team to investigate but no word has come from them ever since their arrvial at the forest last night. We're send your team, the Alpha squad to investigate the forest and find the missing Bravo team. All roads have been closed off to civilians, the media has gotten a hold of these incidents if you find any press reporters take them into custody and bring them back along with Bravo.   
  
Chief Of Police,  
Brian Irons  
  
Viral Beginings  
  
It sounded simple, retrieve the team gather evidence to the attacks heh real simple. No one expected what would happen next. We found smoke rising from a chimney towards to western part of the mountains, it was the abadoned Mansion i used to explore when i was a kid. We landed on the ground in twenty minutes after our departure from the station. Myself,Jill,Captian Wesker, Barry, and Joseph were to do a ground invesitgation. We found the helicopter, a body lay tangled within the wreckage, the gruesomeness of this paled in comparison to what would happen next. Joseph wandered away, he had followed a sound he heard from within the brush. "H..hey guys! Get over here quick you gotta see this!" He caught the attention of the "wolves". They howled and came quick through the bushes. We ran towards Joseph only to see his body be ripped to pieces by a pack of four. They looked up to us, eyes white and dead and their skin literally hanging from their bodies  
  
We acted on impulse and ran the other way, the Mansion came into view and i remember hearing someone say "Run for the house"; I think it was Barry. We outran the dogs and made it into the Mansion, i looked up down and around, it was murky and quiet. The kind of house that would easily go with a horror movie (no pun intended). Barry was missing. "Captian Wesker, Barrys' missing!" Jill had screamed panicked. Wesker in his calm cool way had reassured her that he would be ok, there's other hiding places in the woods besides this house, then again he could of been ripped to shreds by those "things".   
  
Myself,Jill, and Wesker are left, we dont know who is left or if there is anyone to help us. Brad left..that bastard, he left us to die here. Shots fired and a scream could be heard. I was sent to investigate it while Jill and Wesker would investigate the main hall. I lost my gun out there..i hope it isnt one of those dogs. God help me if it is. I clenched the doorknob and slowly opened the door to see nothing just a dining room. I unsheated my dagger and slowly walked foward, ready to attack if neccesary. I nearly slipped when i stepped in it but when i regained my balance i saw..a pool of blood. I kneeled down to investigate but saw nothing but empty shells and blood. The small trail led to a side door in the dining room. Slowly i stood up. My palms were clammy and my heart beat fast against my chest as sweat drenched my forehead. I thought to myself 'Yeah Chris, your the best in your league and your being a bitch." I couldnt blame myself for thinking that..it was the truth.  
  
I opened the door..and it led..to begining of Raccoon City's worst..nightmare.  
  
I looked down to my right, I saw a fairly short hallway with two doors. I walked to the first one cautiously, my knife ready to attack. I tried the knob, no luck it was locked from the other side. I didnt bother to try the second door..i never got the chance to. I heard a small moan and this rancid smell came to me. I felt like i was going to loose my stomach right there, but i had to keep my composure..no mistakes..not now. I walked in the direction of the noises and came to a small room with a vaguely human looking creature leaning over the body of a S.T.A.R.S memeber. I saw something round above the bodies and discovered a severed head..it was kenneth. The Bravo team made it to the mansion after all..but what had befallen them is another tale itself. I backed away grossed out and lost my stomach on the couch. This..creature this thing slowly turned its head and its neck creaked and cracked, that of a well worn stairwell of this damned house.   
  
It let out a small moan from its blood soaked lips and awkwardly stood up. The corpse it was feeding on lay lightly twitching, kenneth wasnt dead yet..he still felt pain..unimaginable shocking pain. I sliced the creature otherwise known as "zombie" in its throat, it looked at me with its dead cold eyes and let out another eerie moan and grabbed me. I pushed it off and ran back for the main hall.   
  
When i got back to the main hall, Wekser nor Jill were to be found. I searched the hall until i came to Jill's gun. "Wesker!! Jil!!" I screamed for minutes walking around the hall and came up with nothing, not a single clue as to what happened. I sat down on the grand stairway and checked Jills gun. "Sorry Jill, i'm going to need this for now, you just stay safe where ever you are." The door opened and in a sudden reaction i stood up and looked straight at "it". Its flesh was flaky and putrid, puss was leaking from every pore of its body and its eyes..those eyes..death stared at me through those eyes..i'll never forget them. I still have nightmares about those eyes sometimes, the clouded, blind, deadly eyes. Had i known this night would test everything ive been through in life, i would of called in sick hehe would i wouldnt of given just go home and hide forever. It walked toward me slowly its jaw gaping open and its stiff rancid arms moving to grab onto its meal. Thats  
  
when i realized..i was its meal..  
  
  
Stay alert for another update soon!! 


	2. Evil Begins

I backed up, i panicked, i didnt know what to do. It walked toward me slowly just barely walking. For such a slow thing, i panicked and that itself surprises me even now as i write this. I remember being halfway up the main steps when the zombie tried to climb them, it fell..i had found a weakness to it. Its inability to bend its joints or have a good sense of direction could be used to avert these hellacious beasts.  
  
To my suprise i had been wrong. It stiffly got up and worked itself up the steps with virtually no problem. Aiming quickly i fired a warning shot to see if it had any sense of the danger it faces (danger it faces, good one right?). It looked around then went back to slowly rising up the steps. I dont know what made me do this but i ran down towards it, half wanting death and half wanting to kill. As i approached the zombie it reacted fast to strong scent of fresh meat and lunged for me. It went rolling downstairs and i landed right on its chest..my army boot had caved its chest in.  
  
I lifted my boot from the bloody mess and found pieces of entrails and shards of bone stuck to the bottom of my boot. I would've lost it then and there but i calmly wiped it off and childishy smirked at what i had done. Was a sick evil growing inside of me? No..i had realized what it takes to beat them and for a reason i wont mention i enjoyed it. The grim scene at the steps was a memorial..the signal of the begining of my fight for survival. I dragged the body to the front doors and opened them, I jumped back, the dogs had been waiting for the doors to open. They seemed smarter than their human counter parts,  
  
how was i to beat the dogs? You'll find out later, now back to my story. I picked up the body and threw it to the pack of dogs, i watched a little horrified as they tore the meat and flesh from its rotted bones. They ran back into the woods, i figured they satiated their hunger..boy you guys dont know how wrong i am about that. I heard a loud eerie shreik and i could see a short figure hopping from roof to roof i bitched and ran back into the house and sat down. I punched the ground and wondered what my fate had in store. Was i to die tonight? Something drew to the thought of Raccoon City and realized what could and would happen  
  
regardless of my efforts, the city would become crawling with these creatures..hopefully i could stop it somehow. I got up and again, started my quest for survival and no matter how corny this sounds. I wanted judgement to passed on Umbrella for this incident. Screams heard..i have to go..im losing my mind... 


End file.
